parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin Seville
Alvin Seville is the protagonist of the 1980s American musical TV series The Alvin Show in the Alvin and the Chipmunks-related franchise and one of The Chipmunks and the titular protagonist of the series and movies. He is the leader of the group as well as the self-proclaimed "awesomest" one. Alvin greatly relishes his role as band front man and his antics and ego regularly get him and his brothers (sometimes even Dave Seville) into trouble. Alvin played Turbo in Alvin (Turbo) Alvin played Larry the Cucumber in several CartoonTales episodes Alvin played Barney the Dinosaur in Alvin & The Chipmunks Home Video (TV Specials) Alvin played Barney the Dinosaur in Alvin & The Backyard Gang Alvin played Barney the Dinosaur in Alvin & Friends (TV Series) Alvin played Barney the Dinosaur in Alvin's Great Adventure Alvin played Cilan in Pokemon Best Wishes (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Alvin played Shawn in Artemis & Friends Seasons 1-3 Alvin played Littlefoot in The Land Before Time (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Alvin played Frog Naveen in The Princess and the Chipmunk Alvin played Genie in Mickeyladdin Alvin played Mr. Baxter in Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) Alvin played Max Taylor in Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Alvin played Alden Jones in Braceface (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Alvin played Spike Taylor in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Alvin played Norman in Pokemon Advanced Generation (400Movies Animal Style) Alvin played Colonel in The Jungle Book (1701Movies Style) And 2 Alvin played Littlefoot in The Pet Before Time Alvin played Alan in A Ketchum in Central Park (Ooglyeye Style) Alvin played Scooby Doo in Alvin Doo Series Alvin played Gary Oak in Pokemon (170Movies Style) Alvin played Darien/Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Brittany Alvin played Dawson in The Great Tai Chi Chaser Detective Alvin played Clifford in Alvin the Big Red Chipmunk Alvin played Clifford in Alvin's Puppy Days Alvin played PK in Alvin is now PeeKay Alvin played Little John in Tori Hood Alvin played Captain Planet in Captain Alvin Alvin Played Da In Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (Ooglyeye style) Alvin played Rob in The Brave Little Drake Alvin played Max Goof in The Surly Movie Alvin played Himself in Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) Alvin Played Native American King In Tammyhontas Alvin played Yugi Muto in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Chris1703 Style) Alvin played Seto Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Chris1986 Style) Alvin played John Smith in Rinihontas Alvin played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (4000Movies Style) Alvin played Monterey Jack in Tori 'n Rai Rescue Rangers Alvin played Flint in Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) Alvin played Buck Kluck in Chip Little (Chicken Little) Alvin played Woody in Toy Story (Chris1701 Style) Alvin Played Sum Gummi In The Advantures of the Gummi Chipmunks Alvin Played In Dinosaur King (1987Movies Style) Alvin Played Kenji In Pokemon (1985Movies Animal Style) Alvin Played Ash In Pokemon (143Movies Style) Alvin played Eustace in Max the Cowardly Alvin played Spike in Scooby and Pikachu Alvin played Hiram Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective (170Movies Style) Alvin played Elliot in Open Season (Joshua's Ideas Style) Alvin Played Zuba In Madgascar 2: Espace form (400Movies style) Alvin Seville Played Mosuekewitz In An American Tail (Chris1702 Style) Alvin Seville Played Renji In Bleach (1701Movies Animal style) Alvin Seville Played Tsukino In Sailor Jeanette Alvin Seville Played Norville Shag Rogers In Littlefoot Doo Series Alvin Seville Played In Rugrats (170Movies Style) and All Grown Up (170Movies Style) Alvin Seville Played Sea-Star In Tori aka Spongebob Alvin Seville Played Adams Family Dad In The Adams Family (1701Movies Animal Style) Alvin Seville Played Chip in Alvin 'n Simon Rescue Rangers Alvin will play Jaq in CinderJanet He is a mouse and Cinderella's friend Alvin will play Bernard in The Rescuers (Broadwaygirl918 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Broadwaygirl918 Style) He is a mouse and the male protagonist Voice Actors: #Ross Bagdasarian Sr. - English #Ross Bagdasarian Jr. - English #Justin Long (CGI Films) - English #Tomiko Suzuki - Japanese #Rica Matsumoto - Japanese #Ikue Otani - Japanese #Masahito Kawanago (CGI Films) - Japanese #Ilaria Stagni - Italian #Emanuela Pacotto - Italian #Davide Perino - Italian #Gilan Shahaf - Hebrew #Liron Lev - Hebrew Portrayals: * In Danny and the Cats (1983) he is played by Danny. * In Max and the Children (1983) he is played by Max Taylor. * In Basil and the Mice (1983) he is played by Basil. * In Tom Sawyer and the Cats (1983) he is played by Tom Sawyer. * In Hubie and the Penguins (1983) he is played by Hubie. * In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Chip and the Chipmunks (1983) he is played by Chip. * In Scooby and The Dogs (1983) he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) he is played by Himself. * In Ron and the Boys (1983) he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Darien and the Teenagers (1983) he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In Baloo and the Bears (1983) he is played by Baloo. * In Peter Pan and the Creatures (1983) he is played by Peter Pan. * In Rai and the Boys (1983) he is played by Rai. * In Tori and the Boys (1983) he is played by Tori. * In Jerry and the Rodents (1983) he is played by Jerry. * In Fievel and the Mice (1983) he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In Jimmy and the Boys (1983) he is played by Jimmy. * In Hairball and the ???s (1983) he is played by Hairball. Gallery: Alvin Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Alvin Seville in The Alvin Show Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas.jpg|Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Alvin Seville in the TV Series (1983) Alvin Seville (TV Series).jpg|Alvin Seville in the TV Series (1983) Alvin Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Alvin Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure Alvin Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg|Alvin Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Trick or Treason Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration Alvin Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg|Alvin Seville in The Easter Chipmunk Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Alvin Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks.jpg|Alvin Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks (2007).jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Squeakquel.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip-0.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Alvin Seville in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Alvin Seville in the TV Series (2015) Alvin (AATC).jpg Alvin_cgi.jpg Meet-Alvin-alvin-seville-23982382-726-1024.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-164.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-293.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-295.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-298.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-379.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-814.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-816.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-817.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-1640.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-1643.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-1648.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-2637.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-2954.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-2962.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-3924.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-3938.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-3958.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-4440.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-4477.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-5076.jpg 946a63aa1da358b6edf9c5ca26522b48.jpg|$100,000?! This is fantastic! Alvin_Collage.jpg alvin seville college 3.jpg The_Chipmunks_in_Alvin's_Studio.jpg Dave_hugs_the_chipmunks.png Final_Alvin.jpg Alvin and the chipmunks cartoon.jpg The_chipmunks_cgi.jpg Alvin Seville.jpg Alvin Seville (from Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Barney.PNG Alvin Seville (from Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Chuckie Finster.jpg Alvin.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2983.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2872.jpg alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2889.jpg alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2890.jpg alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2892.jpg alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2894.jpg alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2897.jpg Alvin Seville as Barney.png Alvin Seville Angry.jpg tumblr_inline_mo3npeZWQL1rr67td.jpg Alvin throughout the years.jpg alvin___alvin___alvinnn____by_gleefulchibi-d8jy9z7.png alvin_evolution_by_peacekeeperj3low-d6tudzn.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg Alvin sellive of baker street.jpg|Alvin Seville as Basil 9720 1.jpg Awy02dwyezxaxm48wbhd 400x400.jpeg Scooby Doo's Friends.jpg 400Movies hoenn Gym leaders.png The gym leaders from pokemon black and white dinosaurking rockz.png Alvin and brritanny as cilian and iris.jpg|Alvin Seville as Cilan chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7081.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7082.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7083.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7084.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7085.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7086.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7087.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7088.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7089.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7090.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7091.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5945.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-5946.jpg 50261505-368-k844637.jpg Alvin S..jpg Alvin and Brittany.jpg Alvin Seville Embarresed.png Ron Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-91.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-92.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-95.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-97.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-102.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-103.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-104.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-110.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-111.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-112.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-114.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-115.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-116.jpg Alvin tuxedo mask.png|Alvin Seville as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Alvin steals the magic lamp.jpg Alvin Happy.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1333.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1334.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1335.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1355.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1356.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1357.jpg Alvin's Transformation.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1011.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1012.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1013.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1014.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1015.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1016.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1017.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1019.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1020.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1021.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1022.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1023.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1024.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1025.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1026.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1028.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1030.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg Alvin Seville-0.jpg Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles.png|Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles Alvin Seville as Chip Tracy.jpg|Alvin Seville as Chip Tracy Alvin Seville as Daytona Jones.jpg|Alvin Seville as Daytona Jones Alvin Seville as Buster Bardom.png|Alvin Seville as Buster Bardom Alvin Seville as Seto.jpg|Alvin Seville as Seto Kaiba Alvin Seville as a Cartoon Monster from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.png|Alvin Seville as a Cartoon Monster Brittany and alvin wants not battle for gym in chro.png|Alvin Seville as Flint Rai vs alvin.jpg Alvin and dale as kit and baloo.png|Alvin Seville as Baloo Alvin as chip.jpg|Alvin Seville as Chip Alvin Seville Really Angry.jpg Alvin Seville Smiling.jpg Alvin Seville as Alvin Smith in Bigger.png|Alvin Seville as Alvin Smith Alvin Seville as Buster Bardom in Kong.png|Alvin Seville as Buster Bardom Alvin as Chip Tracy in Chip Tracy.png|Alvin Seville as Chip Tracy Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles in Sploosh.png|Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles Alvin Seville as The Jokester in Batmunk.jpg Chip Tracy.png Alvin Sad.png Alvin and serena fighting.jpg Alvin Seville-1.jpg DOjNfocVQAAwl_J.jpg MI0003926327.jpg 1950 & 1990.jpg NewAlvin.jpg Com_in_memory_by_boredstupid100-d5i431w.jpg Casttr_07Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks.jpg Teenage_alvin_by_boredstupid100-d3jhh0j.jpg Req_bigger_by_boredstupid100-d3j4ohq.jpg Alvintwistmaxresdefault.jpg 1280x720-QCD.jpg 60s_alvin_by_boredstupid100-d3jhik7.jpg rockin__rebel_90_s_alvin_by_peacekeeperj3low-d7kpe2g.jpg the_60_s___90_s_chipmunk_beatles__color__by_peacekeeperj3low-d7ump5w.jpg back-to-our-future-2.jpg Alvin Seville Mad.jpg Alvin as mamoru.jpg 2 legends by peacekeeperj3low-d6tkku9.jpg Alvin generation by peacekeeperj3low-d8dfldv.jpg Alvin, The Greatest Chipmunk Hero.jpg The Greatest Chipmunk Hero.jpg Alvin as Super-Munk.jpg Super-Munk.jpg David Freeman and Alvin Seville.jpg The Very First Alvin Drawing (Forgotten).jpg Alvin Seville in Back to Our Future.png 1930's Chipmunks.jpg 1930's Mickey and Alvin.png 60's & 90's Cowboy Alvin.jpg 2 Legends.jpg Alvin and the chipmunks in tta animaniacs style by grishamanimation1-db4v9dc.png 60s chipmunks frightened pose by grishamanimation1-dbc8jnr.png Alvin the Easter Chipmunk.png|Alvin the Easter Chipmunk Isidore's_Motorbike.jpg|Isidore's Motorbike Adventures of Isidore Quest.jpg Alvin Seville in Help Wanted - Mommy.png Alvin Seville in Theodore's Life as a Dog.png 5ee54c71515c6db2ae4b94e2749b0bc4.jpg 27b19237df0c5cbca24226c8643f9fc7.jpg 934b89dacdcf1c97686b0b295b851f86.jpg Me, Rockin' the ages! - Alvin.jpg ALVINNN!!! Group.png Alvin and the Chipmunks New.jpg Alvin-and-the-chipmunks.jpg a_cartoon_christmas_by_raggyrabbit94_d89x6ge-fullview.jpg a_chipmunk_christmas_2_by_peacekeeperj3low-d6tob1g.jpg d8wegjg-e78829b3-731b-4d5e-a173-73554c4466cc.png 3 Main Toon Sources.jpg The 60's 90's Chipmunk Beatles (Color).jpg Alvin as Peter Pan.jpg|Alvin as Peter Pan Seeing Eye To Eye with Love.jpg|Seeing Eye To Eye with Love The Seville 3.jpg|The Seville 3 The Alvin Twist.jpg When Chipmunks Wish Upon A Star 2.jpg alvin_jackson_by_peacekeeperj3low-d73w7wt.jpg|Alvin Jackson 133-1339500 alvin-and-the-chipmunks-by-gleefulchibi-on-deviantart.png alvin_drawing_dump_by_boredstupid100-d6u6iv1.jpg 2 Legends.png Alvin Seville in Who Ghost There.jpg Alvin in Back to Our Future.png Mralvin.jpg Thechipmunks1.jpg Thechipmunks2.jpg Thechipmunks3.jpg Meet-Alvin-alvin-seville-23982382-726-1024.jpg Here's_Alvin_Seville_in_The_Alvin_Show.jpg Here's_Alvin_Seville_in_The_Chipmunk_Adventure.jpg Mralvin.jpg Thechipmunks1.jpg Thechipmunks2.jpg Thechipmunks3.jpg SimoninCartoonAll-StarstotheRescue.jpg We're-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-147.jpg We're-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-180.jpg We're-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-184.jpg We're-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-185.jpg It's-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg We're-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.jpg We're-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-1655.jpg We're-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-1666.jpg We're-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg We're-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-1684.jpg We're-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-1685.jpg We're-Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-1691.jpg Mr Alvin Toy Network Plush.jpg Good Alvin Figure.jpg It's Alvin - And - Mr. Hoppity.jpg PoorAlvinMakesThreeFingers.jpg MAD-AlPachino&theChipmunks.png MAD-Alvin&TheMonks.png MrAlvininCartoonAll-StarstotheRescue.jpg Mr-Alvin-and-the-chipmunks.jpg It's Alvin Seville.jpg Poses Take cover!.png|Run! Take cover! Quick, duck!.png|Quick, duck! Trivia *His, Simon, and Theodore's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Chipmunks Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Kids Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Alvin and Brittany Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Vain Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Ruby-Spears Characters Category:DiC Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:20th Century Fox Live-Action Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:CGI Animated By Rhythm and Hues Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Leaders Category:Naughty Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mutants Category:Male Heroes Category:Allies Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters